


Do Not Open Until Christmas

by DocGyara



Series: Holiday Hijinks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Birth, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Fellatio, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Goats, Impregnation, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tongues, Woman on Top, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Tom has annoyed Melinda for the last time, she wants revenge and doesn't care how it happens. But you need to be careful during the holiday season, you never know who...or what...might be listening.
Series: Holiday Hijinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701163
Kudos: 62





	Do Not Open Until Christmas

Tom had eaten all of Melinda's Christmas cookies for the last time, he deserved payback. He wasn't a bad roommate, all things considered, but he was usually self-centered and troublesome at times.  
Tom had been particularly annoying this holiday season, there was only a week left until Christmas and he seemed to have stumbled his way into interfering with all her holiday plans so far. Melinda was a bit short on options for proper revenge, not being a particularly experienced witch she only knew a few spells, but nothing that was well suited to the kind of petty revenge she was in the mood for, so she lit a candle and said some words for anyone that would listen, hoping some holiday-appropriate punishment would be visited on her annoying friend, then went to sleep, hoping to come up with some kind of plan in the morning.

Later that night, while Melinda was deep asleep, Tom was having a hard time falling asleep when suddenly his not-sleep was disturbed by a knock at the door. He threw on the first pair of pants he could find and grumpily went to answer it.

When Tom opened the door, he was quite surprised by what was on the other side. A very tall woman with curly black hair, and a tight black leather dress that emphasized her ample chest and curves, with thigh-high leather boots and pointed heels. She looked down at him, seeming to be pleased with what she saw and when she licked her lips, Tom thought her teeth seemed a bit sharp.

"You must be Tom."  
"...Uh, yeah? Can I help you?"  
"I heard from your friend Melinda that you've been very naughty this year, so I hurried over."  
"What? Melinda called you? And told you to come here for me?"  
"Oh yes." She licked her lips again. "I'm here to give you some appropriate punishment."

Tom tilted his head and considered this situation briefly.

"Melinda got me a dom for Christmas...? Sure, why not. What do I call you?"  
"For as long as I'm here, you will call me Mistress K. Aren't you going to invite me inside?"  
"Oh, yeah, of course...Please come in...Mistress K."  
"Not inviting a guest into your home...You must be trying to get some last minute naughty points."

Tom stepped aside and let the woman into the apartment, her heels clicking as they stepped on the tile floor. He shut the door behind her.

"Do we just go straight to my bedroom or what?"  
"Don't get so excited, Tom. This is punishment for naughtiness, after all."  
"Oh yeah? Well how naughty do you think I am?"  
"You rate a five. Not that bad...but not that good either."

Tom led Mistress K to his bedroom, eager to get whatever was coming to him. He had never tried a dom before, but since it was all set up by someone else, he was willing to give it a shot.  
Mistress K examined the room, seemingly satisfied.

"This will do just fine. Now, strip and get on your knees."  
"Sure..."  
"You will respond with "Yes, Mistress K!" or you will remain silent!"  
"Yes, Mistress K."  
"Maybe you can be a good boy, after all."

Tom did as he was commanded meanwhile Mistress K removed her dress, produced a riding crop, and sat on the bed with her legs spread, she pointed the crop at her pussy.

"Naughty boys have to lick Mistress K or they won't get any presents."  
"Yes, Mistress K!"  
"And don't miss a single drop!"

Tom crawled over to her and started licking. Her pussy was very moist and while she seemed pleased at first, she started smacking him with the crop.

"Haven't you ever done this before, naughty boy? Put that tongue to work!"

Tom got a bit bolder in his performance, licking and sucking on her clit, trying to ignore the repeated smacks with the riding crop. Mistress K did seem to approve, judging by the noises she made. Tom had never been with a woman who bleated like a goat during sex, that one was new.

Between bleats and heavy breathing, Mistress K managed to get out "Now...swallow!" before she came, squirting into Tom's mouth, he could only follow her command and drink it down.

"Alright, enough of that. You did a good job."  
"Yes, Mistress K."

Mistress K stood up and pointed at the bed. "Now that you've been properly prepared, it's time for your real punishment to begin. Lay back on the bed and I'm going to give you some real rough treatment. The kind a naughty boy like you deserves."

Tom, having a warm feeling in his body after eating out the strange dominatrix, did as he was told.  
He laid back on the bed, erection in clear view, excited for what might come next.  
Mistress K quickly climbed on top of him, pinning him down and sliding her pussy over his dick, she quickly went to work, rocking back and forth, riding him hard and fast.

"Wow...you weren't lying about rough treatment! Be careful!"  
"Naughty boys complain, good boys accept their punishment!"  
"Yes, Mistress K!"

With this heavy assault, it wasn't long before she made him cum, but this only made her speed up. Rocking back and forth, rising and falling on his cock, she rode him raw and hard for everything he was worth. Mistress K made more of those odd goat noises when she climaxed. But she still wasn't satisfied. Tom lost track of time, he wasn't sure how long she rode him, or how many times she orgasmed, but by the fourth time she made him cum, he was getting very sore and tired. Still, she didn't let him up, grinding down even harder until he finally shot a fifth load of cum into her. This seemed to finally satisfy the woman, as she lifted herself off of him and got back on her feet.

"So you can be a good boy, after all. You did a very good job with your punishment."  
"Y-yes, Mistress K."  
"Naughty boys get punishment and you're getting five."  
"Five...? What do you mean...?"

Suddenly, Tom felt very strange, there was an intense pressure deep in his body, he just felt bloated at first, but the pressure kept increasing and when he looked down, his stomach was swelling out.

"What...what's going on?!"  
"Five little ones growing in your belly."  
"What?!"  
"You're pregnant with my babies, naughty boy."  
"Pregnant?! How?!"

Tom looked down at his stomach again, it was still growing, it was getting bigger and bigger by the second, and soon it was big enough to be a full-term pregnancy. He stared at his swollen belly.

"What did you do to me? What are you?!"  
"Oh, I can answer both of those questions."

Before Tom's eyes, Mistress K changed as fast as his belly had swollen. Black goat horns sprouted from her head, her feet turned into cloven hooves, her teeth turned into fangs and she licked her lips with a way-too-long tongue.

"I'm a krampus. A magical being of the Christmas season."  
"Krampus?! Are you kidding me? Then how does that explain this?!"

Tom put his hands on his swollen belly and shook it at her.

"As a krampus, my job is to give punishment to naughty boys and presents to good boys. I told you you rated a five on the naughty scale, so your punishment is carrying five of my little babies."

Mistress K the krampus put a hand on Tom's pregnant belly and started rubbing it. His belly was sensitive from all the swelling, and the rubbing felt extremely good. Tom could hardly believe that he was really pregnant, until he felt something moving inside his belly.

"Oh god something moved! Am I really pregnant?!"  
"I told you, you're pregnant with five of my children. This tradition is as old as the mountains, and my tribe has been impregnating naughty boys with our little krampus babies for generations."  
"But what do I do now?! How long is this going to last?!"  
"Christmas presents are delivered on Christmas Eve, so that's when you'll deliver my presents."  
"That's like a whole week from now! Do I really have to stay like this for that long?"  
"That's right, it's how my magic works. Here, I'll give you a reminder."

Mistress K traced her finger across Tom's swollen belly, writing something, and when she was done, the words "Do Not Open Until Christmas" were tattooed on his big pregnant belly.

"This is crazy, I must be dreaming. I'm gonna go back to bed and by morning I'll forget all of this."  
"If you say so, naughty boy Tom. I'll be back in a week for when you deliver my presents."  
"I hope this all fades like a bad dream..."  
"Nighty nighty, sleep tight."

Mistress K disappeared in a poof of smoke, Tom crawled back into his bed, trying to cover up his swollen belly with blankets to not much success, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

The sun rose the next day, and Tom's alarm went off, he reached out and fumbled for his phone, feeling a bit heavy and weighted down.

"Ugh, crazy dreams...And I still feel weird...I must've eaten something bad."

He pulled the covers off and looked down. He was still pregnant. Very pregnant. 

He stared at his belly for a second, and as if on cue, the krampus babies in his belly started kicking.

Tom screamed, jumping out of bed and running across the apartment and starting to bang on Melinda's door. The amateur witch, hazily and grumpily opened the door, got one look at Tom and gaped.

"Tom!? What happened to you? You look nine months pregnant!"  
"I AM PREGNANT! And it's all your fault!"  
"First of all, we haven't so much as kissed, let alone anything else that would lead to...that. Second, even if we did, I don't think it works like that."

Melinda put her hands on Tom's pregnant belly and whatever was inside started moving again.

"Something is really in there, you really are pregnant!"  
"I NOTICED. This is all because you summoned that krampus!"  
"A krampus? Like the winter spirit that punishes people?"  
"She said that you called her to punish me and THIS is what happened!"  
"I mean, technically I asked for you to be punished, but I didn't think you would end up pregnant!"  
"Melinda! Look at me! I'm pregnant and you need to take responsibility!"  
"Hey, you're the one that let himself get bred by a krampus..."  
"I thought she was just a dominatrix! She didn't turn into a goat monster until after!"  
"Fine...what are we going to do now? And what's this tattoo about?"  
"She said I was gonna be pregnant until Christmas Eve...so I'm stuck like this for the next week."  
"What are you gonna do until then?"  
"Call in sick to work and hide in my room? It's as good a plan as any."  
"I guess...also could you put on some pants? I can see your junk."  
"Oh fuck!"

Tom quickly turned and waddled back to his room, shutting the door.

"Of all the things I thought I might see in life, I never expected to see a pregnant man's cock."

The next few days were awkward, Tom already didn't have any shirts that could cover his pregnant belly properly, and it only got bigger every day. Soon he had trouble moving around, only slowly waddling from place to place. Tom was ready for it to all be over. Being full-term pregnant with quintuplets was harder than Tom had even expected. His belly had grown so big that he could barely get out of bed and the babies were so active that his belly was constantly shaking and wobbling. The worst part was sort of a two-pronged problem. One, for some reason, being pregnant made Tom extremely horny, he could barely deal with it. And two, his massive pregnant belly made it hard for him to masturbate. It was a very trying ordeal for him.

Melinda, for her part, was trying not to gawk at the massively pregnant man that lived in her apartment. There was something alluring about a man with a big pregnant belly, maybe it was the novelty, she had certainly never seen a pregnant man before. But there was something else about it that she couldn't get out of her head, it was sort of beautiful. She had never thought about Tom that way before, but when he was like this it was different. She took every opportunity she could find to feel it, to rub Tom's swollen belly. Tom never seemed to mind, he said he liked the belly rubs, so she had plenty of time to run her hands across his overgrown pregnant belly. When he finally gave up on trying to wear shirts or pants, it took all of Melinda's willpower to not constantly stare at his naked pregnant body. It was a very trying ordeal for her.

The two of them were both waiting for Christmas Eve with bated breath. Tom was tired of being horny because he was pregnant, while Melinda was tired of being horny because Tom was pregnant. But finally the sun set on December 24th and Mistress K the krampus couldn't come soon enough.

The two waited, Melinda in the living room and Tom stuck in bed, naked and trapped under his massive belly, shaking every time the krampus's children inside him stirred, until finally the clock struck midnight, the calendar turning over to the 25th, and immediately there was a knock at the front door. Melinda went to open the door and on the other side was Mistress K, in her full krampus glory, not even bothering with a human disguise this time.

"Ooh, you're the one that called me in the first place. Melinda, isn't it?"  
"Y-yes. I guess I did call you."  
"Are you satisfied with the punishment I've inflicted on Tom?"  
"Uh, yeah. I think he's learned his lesson."  
"Oh, it's not over yet. He still needs to give birth to my babies. Then the punishment will be done."  
"Well, uh, he's in his room. He's been waiting for you."

Mistress K walked towards Tom's room, her hooves clicking on the tile, with Melinda following close behind. When the krampus saw Tom's state, she was clearly ecstatic. Immediately running over and starting to rub Tom's pregnant belly.

"Ooh, you are so round and ripe, naughty boy! Nothing makes me happier than someone learning his lesson with a batch of babies in his big breeder boy belly. How does it feel to be so pregnant?"  
"Do you want me to be polite or honest?"  
"Mistress K always likes honesty. An honest naughty boy is even better."  
"I don't know what you did to me, but I can't stop being horny. Every day since you got me pregnant I can barely think about anything besides sex."  
"Oh really? Do you like being a breeder that much, naughty boy?"

Mistress K reached between Tom's legs and started stroking his dick, it was rock hard in seconds.

"You really were telling the truth. We should have a little bit of fun before you have to give birth."

Mistress K stretched out her very long demon tongue and got down on her knees, wrapping her tongue entirely around Tom's erect cock and loudly started slurping away at the helplessly horny pregnant man's dick. All he could do was moan as the krampus put her monstrous tongue to very good use. Melinda meanwhile just stared at this and did her best to resist the urge to slip some fingers into her pants. Tom, pent up and horny for an entire week, couldn't hold out long before climaxing and Mistress K messily swallowed his entire load. The krampus licked her lips.

"Mmm, sucking on a fat pregnant cock is always my favorite part."  
"Y-yeah, that was really, really good Mistress K. But can you please get these babies out of me?"

Mistress K put her arms around his massive pregnant belly and nuzzled her face against it.

"Are you sure? We have until sunrise to have some more fun together, naughty boy."  
"Sunrise? What happens at sunrise?"  
"Christmas presents can only be delivered on Christmas Eve. If you don't give birth to my babies tonight, you'll stay pregnant with all of my babies until this time next year."  
"PREGNANT FOR A WHOLE YEAR?! No way! I need this to be over now! Make me give birth!"  
"Are you sure you want to give birth right now? It's the final stage of your punishment."  
"Yes, I don't care if it hurts, I just don't want to be pregnant anymore!"  
"Alright, if you're absolutely sure..."

Mistress K kissed Tom on his popped out bellybutton and suddenly his body was wracked with pain. Tom screamed as the first contraction hit his body.

"OH GOD! Is this what labor feels like?!"  
"It wouldn't be punishment if it didn't hurt, naughty boy."

Another shock of pain and suddenly Tom felt water running out from between his legs.

"I think my water broke! I'm really in labor now! AHHH!"

The contractions kept getting closer together, Melinda ran over to Tom.

"Is there anything I can do?"  
"Maybe hold my hand?"

Tom squeezed Melinda's hand as another contraction hit him, harder and faster than the last.

"Oh god they're getting closer together! The babies are coming right now!"

Mistress K licked her lips and rubbed Tom's belly.

"You're giving birth to my babies, and I'll get to see them soon. Now spread your legs wide and get ready to deliver the presents."  
"Y-yes, Mistress K! Ah...ahhh...AHHHHH!"

Tom's labor continued, he couldn't do anything but scream when the waves of pain hit him, but Melinda was there for support and Mistress K was there to do the actual delivery. It wasn't long before the first baby krampus was crowning. Tom was a sweaty, disheveled mess, but he managed to give birth to one baby without passing out, but that certainly wasn't the end of things.

Tom delivered three more babies in rapid succession, his body not getting a moment of rest during his labor. Melinda just kept holding his hand and reassuring him, while Mistress K got ready for the last baby. Tom was exhausted, soaked with sweat but he was determined to get the last baby out of him. With some final pushes, he gave birth to Mistress K's fifth and final baby. Tom was nearly ready to pass out, but Mistress K was absolutely pleased.

"Five beautiful babies for me, and one naughty boy who's learned his lesson. Tom, you did learn your lesson, didn't you? Or we'll have to do this all again next year."  
"Yes, Mistress K! I learned my lesson! I'll never do it again!"  
"Good boy. Now, I need to go. I've got plenty of other Christmas presents to collect from other naughty boys this year."

Mistress K gathered up her babies into a big wicker basket and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and with her, Tom's belly tattoo, leaving Melinda and Tom alone. Emotionally and physically exhausted.

"I'm so glad that's over...I can't believe you really gave birth to five babies."  
"I can! Do you have any idea how sore I am?!"  
"Thankfully not. The big question is will you eat my Christmas cookies again next year?"  
"Is that what this was all about? All this?! Over cookies?!"  
"I didn't expect you to get used as a breeder bitch for a goat monster dominatrix."  
"Neither did I!"  
"Well, are you gonna do it again?"  
"No way."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I only scored a five this year. I need to be even naughtier before next Christmas season."

Melinda broke out laughing loudly.

"Did you really like being knocked up that much? Are you that excited to do it again?"  
"Well...I don't know about the giving birth part...but all of the rest of it wasn't that bad."  
"You know...you don't need the krampus for that. I bet I could find a spell to get you pregnant."  
"Are you offering to knock me up yourself, Melinda?"  
"Well, I mean...if you want it thaaat bad. I could be persuaded."  
"You just want to rub my pregnant belly some more."  
"...Yeah, okay I really do."  
"Then it looks like we've got an agreement."  
"Just make sure you give me enough time to find just the exact right spell, who knows what could happen if I get it wrong?"  
"Let's...not worry about that. I need a long rest."  
"Me too."  
"Goodnight, Melinda."  
"Goodnight, Tom."  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas to you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I certainly got this one done under the wire.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
